Loosen Up
by Typical 3rd Class Saiyan
Summary: M. Trunks has always been so serious. His friends tried to loosen him up, but that hasn't worked. Can someone he just met do it? Request from RanfanFan (one-shot)**Lemon Warning


**A/N:** I just realized that all of my fanfics have Trunks in them (wow). This story takes place during the ten day gap leading up to the Cell Games. I don't own the most amazing franchise in the world (AKA the Dragon Ball franchise) nor am I making any sort of profit from this story.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

The Trunks Briefs from the future has always had a serious attitude. He was especially serious now, the Cell games were in less than two weeks.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Trunks was staring at a wall. He looked as if he were in deep thought. Everything that was going on in this world and his own seemed like it was just too much for him to handle.

"C'mon man, loosen up. Sure the Cell Games are in a few days but, that doesn't mean you should be worrying so much." Yamcha said while nudging Trunks shoulder.

Yamcha and Krillin had decided to take Trunks out to a nightclub to help him get things off his mind. He had been training ever since the announcement of the Cell Games.

"Yeah, man. Do you see Goku beating himself up?" Krillin said trying to prove a point.

"Sorry, guys. I know that you two did this for me and I should appreciate it." Trunks said frowning.

"See." Yamcha said. "You need to loosen up man. Don't take stuff so serious." Yamcha then handed Trunks a shot glass filled with Hennessey.

"Yeah a couple of these and I'm sure you'll be feeling like a brand new person, Trunks." Krillin said while laughing.

"Uh, are you two sure about this?"

"Of course we are. Just drink it, trust me, it's amazing." Yamcha said with assurance.

Trunks sighed. "Okay."

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

After about fifteen shots, the alcohol still had no effect on Trunks.

Krillin was in the bathroom probably throwing up and Yamcha was close behind.

"Feeling any better yet, buddy!" asked a drunken Yamcha.

"Not really. I'm gonna go check on Krillin." He started to approach the bathroom until someone bumped into him.

"Um, hello. Who are you?"

The girl looked up giving attention to the man that she had accidentally bumped into. "Oh hi, sorry. My name is Maron," she started to blush at the sight of Trunks' toned body.

"Oh it's okay, this place is pretty crowded. Hello, Maron, nice to meet you. My name is Trunks"

She giggled. "Nice to meet you, too, do you want to dance?"

Trunks blushed, "Uh, okay."

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

"Woah! Is that Maron Trunks is dancing with?" Yamcha said with utter shock.

Krillin had returned from the restrooms.

"What were you doing in there buddy, passing a kidney stone."

Krillin just stared at him you could see the annoyance in his eyes. "No," Krillin said, sounding a lot more sober.

"Okay. But, look." Yamcha said while pointing to the dancing Trunks and Maron.

"Wow. Is that Maron."

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that is." Yamcha awaited for Krillins follow up statement. Nothing. "Well?" Yamcha asked.

"'Well' what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell him to back off your girl, dude."

"Look, Yamcha, I broke up with Maron and the last thing I would wanna do is get into a fight with a super saiyan," Krillin joked.

"So you're okay with it."

"Yeah," Krillin said with honesty. ' _Plus the one person I truly started to develop feelings for, died before we ever even had a chance.'_

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

The song was long over and Trunks and Maron were at the bar, talking, Maron was very drunk and Trunks was still unfazed.

"Hey *hiccup*, you wanna know something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it, Maron?"

"Well, you're really cute. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, no one else besides my mother." Trunks' face was now crimson.

Maron pretended she didn't hear his previous statement. "Trunks. Will you take me home, please? As you can tell, I am in no condition to drive."

"Alright, I'll take you home. I just gotta tell my friends that I'm leaving."

Yamcha and Krillin saw Trunks approaching.

"Yamcha, Krillin, I'm leaving. I have to drop this girl off home. Thanks for the great night; see you at the Cell Games."

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

"Okay, just make a, umm…right?"

"Okay?" Trunks followed Maron's unassuming directions.

Trunks pulled up to the apartment building. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey, will you walk me up? I don't want to walk up there alone in my current state."

"Alright," he agreed.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

"This is it, thanks a lot Trunks." Maron gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh…anytime," Trunks was blushing once again.

Maron grabbed him as he started to walk away. "Wait, you must be tired. Do you want to come in?"

"What? No, you don't need to do that, in fact-"

"Nonsense, it's no use trying to make excuses, c'mon." Maron interrupted.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Maron's apartment was clean and organized. She led Trunks to her room.

"Sorry, I only have one bed, so I guess we'll have to share." Maron said with a little seductiveness (which Trunks didn't catch onto). Maron then went to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came back, Trunks was stripped down into nothing but his boxers. And Maron, she was just wearing a skimpy night gown. All of her curves were easily showing and her nipples on her extremely large bust were poking through it.

"What are you wearing?" Trunks was pointing to her "pajamas".

"You like?" Maron asked getting closer. Trunks started to back up.

"Loosen up, Trunks!"

"Why does everyone always tell me that?"

Maron huffed, "Because, Trunks, you always act so serious and tense." Maron got even closer than before. "Maybe I can show you how to…relax." She leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Trunks felt Maron's nipples pressing against him and Maron felt Trunks' developing hardon press against her. The kiss deepened as Trunks fell into it.

Maron then pulled away. "You ready to learn how to 'relax'?"

Trunks nodded. Maron pointed to the bed. Trunks followed her finger. She climbed on top of him and kissed him again. Her tongue tasted of strawberry margarita which made Trunks even more turned on.

"Have you ever done this?" Maron asked.

"No." Trunks answered with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, I'll probably have the biggest rack out of all of your other lovers." And with that statement, Maron took off her night gown revealing her goddess-like body.

Trunks was lost in words. He couldn't believe how…beautiful she was.

"So are you just gonna stare?"

Trunks didn't know what came over him if it was his saiyan nature, or just pure lust, he tackled Maron onto the bed and covered her in kisses. He stopped when he looked down. His aching member was now begging for attention.

He pulled down his boxers and let free his long and thick 11 inch monster. Maron stared at it with fear. _How in the hell is this thing going to fit in me! I just have to play it cool._

Maron put on her poker face. She could barely fit her fingers around it, but, she started to pump it. Slow but, not painfully slow.

She added in her tongue. This made Trunks moan from the pleasure and he grabbed her hair. "Maron, I'm close…so close."

"Come on Trunks…cum in my mouth."

"I'm cumming!"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Only seconds pass and Trunks is hard again. "Wow another one, and this fast!" Maron said with amazement.

"Well, seeing my cum dripping down your face creates some very erotic thoughts."

"How about we get to doing those 'thoughts'." Maron giggled.

Maron's laughter changed to complete shock once Trunks had entered her. Trunks smirked, he might have been a virgin, but if someone like Maron couldn't even handle him, he must've had one great dick!

With each thrust Maron's moans would increase and her walls would tighten.

"C-c'mon Trunks let out all that built up tension!" Maron screamed.

"Inside?"

"YES! YES! YES! I want you to FILL ME UP!" Maron was close.

"TRUNKS I'M CUMMING!"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

That had truly been the greatest orgasm Maron had ever had and Trunks still hadn't cum yet.

"Ooh…faster Trunks…harder!" Maron begged.

"Maron…I'm gonna…cum."

"MEEE too, Trunks!" She was in a sex paradise.

"MARON!"

"OH MY KAMI!"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

Maron turned to look at Trunks. "So are you relaxed now?"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Remember to R&R. And I do take requests. 


End file.
